Desire's Found
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Angelina and George try to maintain their friendship with each other while still wanting something else.  Sequel to Sorrow's Heart and Heart's Desire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Here is the sequel to Heart's Desire, the end for the three part beginning in Sorrow's Heart. I do hope you enjoy it. It might be slow in getting up just because I am trying to get my rhythm back into writing this. I will finish this story, so thank you for being patient._

**Awkward**

_December 1, 1998_

Angelina hurried through the streets. It had gotten unreasonably cold since she had been in the store. She hadn't brought a jacket assuming that she would be fine moving through the streets afterwards. Instead the temperature had dropped and she could see her breath as it escaped her mouth.

A slight shiver ran through her body which caused her to move faster. She knew that it was going to rain soon, and that rain would be cold. She needed to get in out of the weather soon; she didn't really want to have a cold. Looking around she realized that she was very close to George's place. As she looked up into the sky again she felt the first drop fall onto her face.

Quickly Angelina moved towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Things had been…not as comfortable between her and George, at least not like they used to be. They were still fine enough, but she wished that she could go back to what it was before hand. She knew that would never happen, they were past that point, and nothing further was happening.

Angelina had been on a couple of dates with different guys, but it wasn't really any big thing. She also knew that George had gone on a few dates as well. She was happy for him, if it was good for him, then she was happy.

Soon enough she got to the door of the store and was inside.

"Good afternoon Angelina." Verity said.

She looked at the girl and smiled, "Hi, how are you?"

Verity put the item she was holding back where it belonged and walked over to Angelina, "I'm good. How are you? You look cold."

"It's getting a bit chilly out." Angelina said looking back at the door.

"That'll be fun to look forward to."

The tall girl shrugged, "It is what it is."

"True."

"So is George around?"

"He's in the back. I'll go get him."

"No really Verity, I can do that."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

Angelina shook her head, "Look you're in the middle of something and—"

Just then the front door opened and a couple of kids came inside. Verity smiled at Angelina, "If you'll excuse me." She moved over to the kids, "Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

Angelina turned around and headed to the back while Verity started helping the kids. Things hadn't been exactly the best between George and her. They were able to talk and hang out, it was just very…awkward. It was hard being near someone that you couldn't risk losing, but not being able to take a scary but important step forward. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on like this.

Their friendship was rocky and yet still there. She hoped nothing would mess it up. She saw George sitting at a table writing on a parchment. She didn't want to bother him when he was in the middle of something she was sure to be another product on the shelves. If that was the case her interrupting would be ruining something important, especially since he hadn't been able to do so since…the Battle.

Deciding on not to bother him she nodded to herself and slowly turned to escape out the door when it was pulled open. Ron stood in the doorway, "Hey Angelina." He then turned to George, "A man wants to talk to you George."

Angelina turned to George and saw him looking at her quizzically before looking at his brother, "A man?"

"Yes, it's a Mr. Richards."

"I don't know a Mr. Richards."

"Oh, well he just said he wanted to talk to you."

Exhaling George looked down at the parchment and then stood slowly up, "Alright, I'm coming."

"Right." And Ron disappeared as quickly as he had reappeared.

"Angelina. What are you doing here?"

"I just…" She suddenly felt unsure and decided that it would be best to leave to prevent any further weirdness coming between the two, "I…am heading home. Just wanted to say hi."

"Oh. Well…" George paused and then looked towards the door before looking back at her, "If that's what you want."

Of course it wasn't what she wanted, but if it was what he wanted…she nodded, "I should go."

"Right." The two stood there silently for another minute, "Well, perhaps wait until I'm done with this customer so I can say good bye?"

"Sure. I can do that."

George nodded, "Thanks."

Angelina smiled at him and watched him exit the room. Exhaling she looked around the room again but decided not to go in any further. Even though it had been six months since…Fred…and she and George were…well…

She wasn't entirely sure she and George were just friends. Things hadn't been the same, and the fact that they still kept going and seeing each other at certain times made it seem like it was forced…perhaps on both sides. Maybe she was being ridiculous and everything was fine.

Shaking her head she knew that was ridiculous.

Things were not fine. Anyone could tell. Of that she was certain.

So the question was should she stop seeing George?

Dread began to fill her as she thought about it. Surely it was because she still just needed that contact?

Maybe…but what kind of contact? She had Lee, Alicia and Katie. A few other people sure. But then…the contact…she stopped herself from furthering that thought. She couldn't bear to think about the alternative and she would just deal with whatever pain seeing George the way she had been was giving her. After all a little pain…she had known more. George had known more and if it was too much for him he would stop. She hoped their contact wouldn't stop…but…

"Sorry about that."

Angelina turned around in time to see George closing the door while shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

George went and stood next to Angelina. She looked at him, "Really? I'd say something is wrong. Who was that man?"

"No one."

"No one?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No one of importance."

"Really?" At this question Angelina was then reminded of an earlier time with a different person.

_ She was standing in a classroom with her back to the other person and the door. He wasn't letting her leave the room…that's what he said at least. She was going to find a way around him, one way or another._

_ "Look, I'm sorry about that, alright?"_

_ She shook her head, "Why do I care Fred? Explain that to me."_

_ "Because you wouldn't be in here if you didn't."_

_ Her jaw clenched before she responded, "I'm here because you forced me in here."_

_ "Go on, I know you want to ask."_

_ He had taken one step closer. She could play his game. "Fine. Who was the girl?"_

_ "No one."_

_ She turned around and saw that he was much more closer than she anticipated, but still far enough away, "No one?" She raised an eyebrow._

_ Fred moved so he was right next to her, "No one of importance is more like it."_

_ "Oh really?"_

_ "Yes really."_

_ "And I should believe you why?"_

_ The red haired man smiled at her, "Because, you know it's true."_

_ "Right. Who cares what you were actually doing with her the other day?"_

_ "Come on Angel, you know it is."_

_ "Please Fred, I don't." Angelina stepped back and took a side step. "I'm leaving. I don't need this."_

_ She took just another couple of steps before she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "You don't really want to leave do you?"_

_ Angelina looked at him, "Fred, please, that's not you."_

_ A laugh escaped his lips, "True."_

_ "Look go back to whoever you were with." Angelina started walking off._

_ "Oh, really? Even after knowing what you did?"_

_ Angelina froze before opening the door and found herself once more with her back to the door, "What does that mean?"_

_ "Means I know that you were also with someone else."_

_ "When we weren't together."_

_ "We're not together."_

_ "Really? You're saying that now?"_

_ "You're the one who said it by not saying anything."_

_ Their voices were rising with each statement. The truth was she didn't know what they were. When you made out with someone constantly did that mean you were together? She wasn't sure, at least not when it came to Fred. The guy who aggravated her to no end. He really got under her skin and she couldn't seem to do anything about it. Sometimes she wished he could be nicer like George. But then she wouldn't be in an empty classroom with George wanting to strangle him and yet kiss him at the same time._

_ Angelina just shrugged, "Fine whatever you say. I'm gone."_

_ Before she was able to turn around Fred had his arm around her pulling her closer and then kissing her. At first she tried to resist but instead the kiss continued longer until both realized that there wasn't anyone else for the other one._

George and Fred were different even in the way they would handle certain things. This, off handed way George was handling it was more of Fred's way. "George, look, you know that you can always talk to me alright?"

"I know."

She reached over and took his hand, "I mean it. Any time of the day, I'll do everything to be there for you alright?"

"Thanks Ange, that means a lot. I just…right now…I need to finish this." He pointed to the area that he had been sitting at when she came in.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Angelina smiled at him and received only a small touch of a smile on his face. That was much more awkward than she would have thought it would be. She really wanted to stay friends with George. Angelina hoped that George would come and talk to her. If not…perhaps she would need to go and see how he was for herself. Even if things were a bit awkward, they could surely move past that.


	2. A Breakthrogh in Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Here is the sequel to Heart's Desire, the end for the three part beginning in Sorrow's Heart. I do hope you enjoy it. It might be slow in getting up just because I am trying to get my rhythm back into writing this. I will finish this story, so thank you for being patient._

**A Breakthrough in Remembrance**

George looked over his shoulder once the door shut. He hadn't meant to make Angelina leave, and yet he knew that he very much wanted her to go. It was getting harder to be around her and just be her friend. He knew that's what they had decided, but it still didn't make it any easier.

He shook his head; he needed to focus right now. He was trying to start creating again. He had been able to work through the last ones that they had set aside for a rainy day, but now new things should be coming out. Unfortunately he was lacking in that department.

No, he was going to focus and work on the item until he got it into something that actually worked. He had come up with a ghost of an idea from something long ago. George was going to stay there until he got it right. Angelina coming hadn't really helped his thought process. That and…that man. He felt his grip tighten. It wasn't going to happen. At all. Things were going to stay as they were; he looked at the metal, with a few improvements every so often.

He prodded the piece with his wand hoping that it would do what it was supposed to do. It just sat there.

Say there.

Doing nothing else.

Nothing but mocking him.

He threw the piece of metal to the other side of the room and was satisfied when he heard it hit the wall.

Slowly he let out the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. He looked up and thought about Fred and when it had been so easy for them to come up with ideas. Pages and pages of ideas. Together they were unstoppable.

But separated by the one thing that could not be remedied no matter what…George was stoppable.

There was nothing left. He couldn't be creative anymore.

Just as George was about to stand up a small voice, a voice that had been absent for quite a while spoke up, _"Really?"_

George sat up, that voice, it had been locked away somewhere deep inside of him. He remained frozen and waited hoping that it had more to say, _"I can't believe you're giving up that easily."_

He drew a small breath in, _"Fred?"_

"_About time you heard me."_

"_You're dead you know?"_

"_Obviously, and you and I both know that this is not really me."_

He pursed his lips together, he knew that it wasn't Fred, _ "But you're still Fred."_

"_And you're still George. Honestly brother, you need to remember."_

George paused before he talked himself into St. Mungos. It quite obviously wasn't Fred, and yet it was. He sat for another few minutes before a memory came back that he hadn't thought about in a while.

_Fred and George had just received their detention slips, Fred was to be with Snape while George was serving detention with Filch._

_George just nodded and then looked over at his brother who had taken that opportunity to laugh, "What's funny?" George asked him._

_Fred just gave him a look, "I'm with Snape, you're with Filch?"_

_George's face couldn't help but break out into a grin as laughter slipped out of him. "This is our first detention apart."_

_Alicia looked at the two of them, "You guys just got in trouble for purposely setting Snape's robe on fire and you're laughing?"_

_Angelina snatched the piece of paper from Fred's hand and then George's, "You're separate. That makes sense. Then you guys can't cause any trouble."_

_Fred grabbed the slips back from Angelina, "Well you're just naïve."_

_Her hands found their place on her hips, "Please I am __**not**__ naïve. I am older than you."_

"_So, age doesn't—" Fred had started._

"_mean that you—" George had continued knowing exactly what Fred was going to say._

"_know everything. Just look at Percy." Fred turned and grinned back at George who nodded in agreement._

"_What's going on?" Lee asked coming into the Common Room._

_Alicia looked over at the other 11 year old boy, "Fred and George are laughing because they have separate detentions."_

_Lee looked over at the twins, "Wouldn't detention be better if you guys are together?"_

"_Lee, Lee, Lee," Fred shook his head and looked to George._

"_Don't you realize—"_

"_We don't need to be in the same place to still be there." Fred finished._

"_That doesn't make any sense." Angelina stated._

"_Who said we had to make sense to you?" Fred said taking a step closer to the dark skinned girl._

"_I wasn't trying to tell you that you had to make sense for just me. I meant in general."_

"_Who said we have to make sense to anyone else. Maybe you're slow on the uptake." Fred smiled._

_Angelina shook her head, "Whatever, shall we Alicia?"_

_Alicia nodded and the two girls left._

"_Care to explain to me?" Lee asked._

_George shrugged and looked at his brother, "We're inseparable."_

And that was true. He and Fred always knew the other…even though they weren't together. That was another reason why George had felt a part of himself die the night Fred was taken. But just because a part of him had died, didn't mean all of Fred had died.

A small smile made its way to his lips; things were not all lost. He knew that it didn't make up for Fred's death, but…everything was not all bleak.

He could still invent, he had done so before, he could do it again. He just had to focus and things would work out.

Remembering that had helped. He smiled fondly of those times when things were easier and Fred was there.

Lee.

George hadn't seen Lee in a while, perhaps a visit with him could help. After all he was a friend, an uncomplicated friend. And even though he knew Angelina meant it when she said he could come to her at anytime, things were too complicated and…awkward to at this point. If he had just a regular friend, that would help a lot.

He felt his chest for just a bit lighter, things were going to be okay. He would create something new, and…he and Lee were still friends. Angelina…hopefully things would work out just as well as he wanted…no, they should work out.

Standing up he decided that he should go out and see how the store was going and help close up before he went to visit Lee.


	3. The Best Remedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Here is the sequel to Heart's Desire, the end for the three part beginning in Sorrow's Heart. I do hope you enjoy it. It might be slow in getting up just because I am trying to get my rhythm back into writing this. I will finish this story, so thank you for being patient._

**The Best Remedy**

George knocked on the door; he hoped Lee would be home. Surely his friend wouldn't be out just when George realized that he did still need him. He waited a couple of minutes before the door opened revealing Lee.

"George?"

"Hey Lee."

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

George ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I wanted to hang out."

"Oh, well then by all means come in." Lee opened his door and George walked inside, "it's a little bit of a mess, but…"

The red haired man looked as Lee shrugged and closed the door. George looked around, "It's fine. Can't be any worse then Fred and mine have been."

Lee grinned, "True. Sit." He gestured at the couch and took the spot opposite on an armchair.

George sat down and looked to Lee; it used to be so easy. He knew that it was only himself that was making it difficult. Being friends with Lee was easy. He knew that Lee missed Fred as well.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So, how are you?"

George noticed that Lee was staring intently at him; he was probably expecting George to go crazy or something. "I'm fine. Better than I've been."

"Good. Because for a while you weren't doing well at all. I was concerned. Has it gotten better, even a fracture?"

"A fracture." He felt his lips quirk up into a small smile before leaving, "It depends. I mean sometimes there are better moments in the day, and yet at other times the silence is completely unbearable." He pursed his lips together, "And completely long."

"That has to be tough."

"It is."

The two lapsed into silence. It was about ten minutes before Lee spoke, "So how are things at the joke shop?"

"Same as before."

"And how's Angelina?"

George looked up at his friend, he wasn't sure what Lee was up to but he knew there had to be a reason that he would bring up Angelina. Lee and Angelina were best friends before Hogwarts; they did talk a lot about everything. Maybe even about him. But he didn't want to be involved in a conversation that could lead to revelations that he didn't want anyone to find out about. His feelings for Angelina were going to stay with him and never leave.

But he had to give Lee an explanation as to why he didn't want to talk about Angelina without actually saying he didn't want to talk about her. He pursed his lips for a moment before he replied, "Well Lee you're her best friend you tell me."

"George, do I detect jealousy there?"

"No, you don't? What would I be jealous about?"

"I don't know. I was just teasing you, but…" His friend trailed off focusing on his thoughts, "do you like her?"

"What? No where did you come up with something ridiculous as that. I mean of course I like her, she is a friend."

"True. But recently there's something different about the two of you."

"Lee if you don't stop bringing that up right now…" George left the threat empty knowing that he wasn't going to do anything at the moment.

A well known grin broke out on Lee's face, "Alright George. I will do that."

"Look, I think I might take off."

"George."

"Lee." George looked at his friend, "I mean it. Ange and I are friends, just like you and her are."

"I don't know…"

"I need to go."

"Come on George, stay, no more talking about a certain tall friend of ours, alright?"

He considered for a minute, he knew that had he left he would only be going back to his apartment. The call of Fred's room seemed loud. But then he looked back at Lee, a friend that he hadn't seen for a long time. He could just go and Lee would let him, and yet at the same time George found the company pleasing. Lee and him could surely remember some good times and then perhaps George wouldn't go home with that completely empty feeling that came back every now and then.

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Good. There's no reason to leave."

"You're right. I agreed already didn't I?"

"I know."

George shook his head, "So…what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. Work…hanging out."

"With Alicia?"

"Yes, but others. But…before we really start talking, Butterbeer?"

"Yeah."

Lee got up and went into the kitchen. George realized that even though he was putting off talking to Angelina, this was where he needed to be tonight.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is when he would go and talk to Angelina. At least he knew he would try. He wasn't sure if he would be able to actually follow through on that plan. He still wanted to spend time with her and he had told her he would be there for her. She wanted friendship, and he wanted to give her that still…regardless of what he wanted.

Of course it would be confusing for her to look at George.

He shook his head; that was a ridiculous thought. Angelina had known him and liked him before she married his brother. It still…he was just making excuses. Besides having Angelina there did help deal with Fred…not being there.

No, Angelina had indeed taken another form in his life. She was much more then help in dealing with Fred. She was much more than a friend. She was, he knew that. And yet why did he continually put himself through these thoughts over and over again? It did nothing to help him out.

Taking a deep breath he decided to shake himself of thoughts of that girl that had embedded herself deep into his thoughts and instead focus on enjoying the evening with one of his best friends.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Here is the sequel to Heart's Desire, the end for the three part beginning in Sorrow's Heart. I do hope you enjoy it. It might be slow in getting up just because I am trying to get my rhythm back into writing this. I will finish this story, so thank you for being patient._

**The Truth Comes Out**

_A week later_

Angelina was pulled out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized until she looked around that she had probably been standing there for almost an hour. It wasn't until she felt the harsh sting of the wind did she realize that her cloak was on the ground. Sighing she picked it up and wrapped it around herself without thinking about it. It had been a while since she saw George.

A few days ago they had run into each other and had an awkward conversation. He seemed to want to talk to her about something in particular, but it never came and the two parted ways much as the same before.

Except that it seemed like their relationship was even more strained now then it was before. Perhaps she needed to talk to him. But what good would that do?

Unless…what if George knew that there was something she was keeping from him, more that it was something in regards to not only him, but to their relationship that she was keeping from him. She would need to talk to him…although, maybe not.

"Angelina?"

Turning around she saw Lee walking up to her, "What are you doing here?"

Angelina finally looked around; she was in the graveyard, again. She sighed and looked at Lee, "I don't know."

"Ange, what's going on?"

"I just…I was just walking and I ended up here."

"Right, because when walk I randomly end up at cemeteries."

"It could happen."

"Come on, let's go somewhere warmer."

She nodded and followed Lee. They quietly made their way back to his apartment. Once inside he ushered her to his couch and got her something warm to drink. She didn't say anything and quietly took a sip of the drink; it tasted good as it went down her throat. It was a while before she spoke again, "So how are things?"

Lee shrugged, "Same as usual."

"That's good then."

"For me. Come on Ange, you're not doing so great now."

"Lee, you make it sound like if I'm not spending time with George I can't be fine."

She watched as her best friend considered what she said and then thought about his reply to her, "I didn't say anything about George. Is that what you feel?"

"Look, I was doing fine. It's my own fault that I'm back down here. Really."

"So why are you down again?"

Angelina looked into the dark liquid, "I don't know…just feeling sad really. It's nothing horrible. Just one of those days."

"Oh…that's all?"

"Yes."

"If it's just one of those days, I understand that you know."

"Exactly."

"Is it true about George though?"

"What?"

"Well you were obviously thinking about him before I even said his name."

"So?"

"So…is he on your mind?"

Angelina could feel some warmth flood her cheeks, "I'm just worried about him."

"And why won't you go and talk to him?"

"Because…I don't think he wants me to." She felt a huge weight off of her shoulders as she confided in Lee how she was feeling. There was complete silence in the room as she waited for his response…or perhaps there would be no response.

Lee finally spoke up, "I don't think that's true."

"What?"

"It's just…perhaps you should go and talk to George, you never know."

"Do you know something Lee?"

Lee moved next to Angelina, "Trust me alright?"

"I should probably get back home. I'm really tired alright?"

Her friend nodded and didn't say another word until Angelina was about to open the door, "Good night Ange. And…just think about what I said."

"Thanks again Lee. I'll talk to you later."

She exited the door and began walking. Maybe George did want to talk to her…but then why were things so awkward. He didn't know about her feelings towards him, so that couldn't be it. And what else could there be?

George and her were trying to stay friends. Perhaps she made him think too much of Fred…although to be honest he probably received that himself on a daily basis.

Angelina knew that anyone might be wondering, including herself at times, about whether she was using George as a substitute, but she knew that she wasn't. She knew George individually from Fred. They were different and she knew that. Sure there had been times she had confused the twins, but generally she did know who was who.

Fred was the one that she had ended up falling for, not that there had been anything wrong with George. In fact he had always been a good friend. It was Fred she had fallen for though, and she wasn't upset about that, and she knew that she didn't want to change that, even with how things were now.

She wouldn't ever give that up.

Would she want to give up the way she was feeling now? She still had feelings for Fred, she might always have feelings for Fred, but…she had feelings for George. She couldn't deny that and she didn't really want it to leave her. Being with George felt nice, it was comfortable. There was a difference between how she felt with him now versus how she felt with him a year ago.

Perhaps she did need to tell George, and if he decided that it be better if they didn't see each other that much…well she couldn't really blame him. But George deserved the truth. He had been there for her and sure she had been there for him, but that didn't mean she should cover it up. She should tell him and let him decide, but she didn't want him to pity her when he didn't feel the same way.

Absently nodding to herself she decided that as soon as she went to go see him she would tell him. Of course she knew that it might not be for another week, but she was okay with that.

Sighing she brought her focus back to where she was going. As she looked around she wished she had paid attention before hand. This wasn't where she wanted to be at the time. She wanted to be elsewhere…anywhere else.

There was still time. She could go home right then and not worry about it. But before she was able to turn around to leave she heard the all too familiar voice, "Angelina?"

Finally turning she smiled at the man who had previous occupied her thoughts, "George. Hey."

He smiled and moved closer to her, "You were coming to see me."

It sounded more like a statement rather than a question which caused Angelina to purse her lips before responding, "Quite honestly I don't know where I end up half the time as of recently."

He nodded, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I find myself places that I didn't really want to go to or…well you know."

"I do. I suppose we should stop getting lost in our thoughts then?"

"Yeah, that might help."

George had unlocked the door and signaled her to go inside. Angelina headed into the familiar apartment. "How are things with the store?"

"Good. Same as usual."

Angelina sat down on the couch, George following a minute later, "How are you?"

"I'm great, and yourself?"

George tilted his head, "What's going on?"

Angelina looked at the ground, she had decided the next time she saw George she would tell him, however now that the opportunity had presented itself she didn't think she could. She looked up and spotted Fred and George's rooms, George had lost Fred too. He needed to know, it was only fair, even if it hurt to hear that he didn't care for her that way. "I have to tell you something."

"Alright."

She took a deep breath; she was just going to do it. Sure it was hard, but she wasn't a coward. "George, I…I'm…" She finally looked to him; he was just sitting and listening to her. She knew that if that had been Fred he would have jumped to his ridiculous conclusions to get her to just tell the truth or he would have told her to spit it out already. She had always found that endearing about him, however the way George was handling it…she liked it. "I like you." He didn't say anything; he just merely looked at her as if willing her to continue in her explanation. "I actually think it's more than like…look I just thought you should know so you can understand why I've been acting so weird lately. I don't expect you to do anything or say anything; I just wanted you to know alright?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would count to ten and then leave so he could be by himself.

One.

Nothing, there was complete silence in the apartment.

Two.

She let out her breathe slowly.

Three.

She knew that it was too rushed, or too…something. She should have handled it differently.

Four.

She was going to leave. She had to wait until ten.

Five.

Perhaps she was counting too slowly.

Six.

She edged forward on the couch and George still had said nothing. Was it really that hard to find an answer?

Seven.

She was going to leave earlier that she had planned; she just couldn't handle the silence anymore. Well, this silence.

Eight

She stood up.

Nine.

A hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

Ten.

"What did you say?"


	5. Coming to an Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I do apologize for how long this chapter took to get up, I was finishing re reading the Harry Potter books before the movie and then my Uncle died, and then Thanksgiving. _

**Coming To An Understanding**

Angelina took a deep breath, "I like you George. A lot."

She heard him release a deep breath, "Wow."

She turned around and sat back down and looked at him, "Look I'm sorry, I just really thought you should know. I…I'm…I don't know."

Nodding George looked at her, "No, I'm, I'm actually glad you told me."

"Ok." She really wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"No, really, because, well I just…I like you too. But…you're Fred's wife and…I just don't know."

"Same here, although for me you're Fred's brother. But I do want you to know that it's not because you're his twin, I like you for who you are."

He smiled, "Thanks. So what now?"

"I don't know." Angelina slowly sat back down next to George, "To be honest I didn't consider much past the point of telling you."

He shrugged, "I just…I'm not sure how to handle this." He frowned and then turned to her, "I suppose we'll start with, will you go on a date with me?"

She felt herself smile and nod, "Yeah, that'll be great."

"Any place in particular in mind?"

"You pick, really I don't mind, you know me."

George nodded, "So..."

Angelina looked down, "Perhaps we should discuss this as well. I mean…I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"And I don't either," George placed his hand on hers, "so that's one thing we agree on. We can still be friends and try to still give it a go."

"I like that."

"Great."

Angelina stood up, "I should probably head out."

"You just got there." George slowly stood, "Are you feeling weird?"

A smile graced her lips briefly before she shook her head, "It's nothing like that, I just want to get a good sleep and if I'm here…I think I might be tempted to stay up and talk, which is what I don't need right now."

"That's understandable."

"So I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other again and then Angelina apparated to her flat. She still couldn't believe that she had actually told George how she felt. Surprisingly it wasn't as terrifying as she had thought. Perhaps part of that reason was because he felt the same way. Her thoughts turned to Fred for a bit as she thought about him and what he would think about everything. She was sure that he would both her and George to move on, and it was highly unlikely he would hold any kind of negative feelings towards George. If those two ever fought she never knew, sure sometimes they saw things a bit differently but it wasn't the same as an actual fight that many friends had.

Angelina was a bit surprised to discover that her heart still ached for Fred, but it was more manageable. She probably would always have that spot for him, they had been married, albeit not as long as other couples, but they had known each other and had dated each other off and on. It was weird to think of how much of her romantic history had been involved with Fred. She never really considered George in the romantic nature, not really, but things were different now.

She had heard about friends becoming romantic over night and that was kind of how it was with George. She and Fred had clashed at the start. She and George had become friends much more easily. She had started having her first crush on Fred at the end of first year; over time it would change to varying degrees on many sides, from romantic, to friendship, to anger, to just teammates. But she and George, there really wasn't anything that would have suggested to her that she would end up in love with him.

She was in love with him.

It was different than the love she had with Fred, but both were still love. The friendship with the romantic feelings.

Angelina shook her head; she wasn't even sure how coherent she sounded anymore. Looking around she realized that she was in bed already, she hadn't even realized that she had gotten ready. Her thoughts on the two brothers had completely taken over her thoughts.

The conversation between George and her after she had told him her feelings was a bit awkward, so hopefully things would feel better the next day. She pulled the blankets up around her as she remembered that George did indeed like her and together they could start something. The last thing she remembered was that she had a smile on her face which hadn't been in a long time.

* * *

"So she finally told you that she liked you and you told her your feelings?"

George looked over at his friend, "So you knew that she liked me?"

"It was more of a guess. From listening to both of you guys I heard much more than what you guys were saying. Ange…well I didn't quite bring it up to her like I did to you, but you guys are both different, and circumstances and such."

"And you didn't think on clueing me in at all?"

"On you liking her or her liking you?"

George thought about that for a minute, Lee had basically known that he liked Angelina and she liked George, and yet he hadn't said a word. Although he supposed it wouldn't have been fair to Angelina if Lee had told him about her feelings, it just would have been nicer. And it would have explained a lot of things.

He thought back to when she actually said it; he hadn't been sure what he was going to do about Angelina and his relationship…or non relationship. He wanted more from her, but he didn't think that she liked him like that. He didn't want to make things weird between the two of them so he just wasn't going to say anything.

Angelina was the one who had said it, and now they did have a chance. He wasn't sure what was going to come of it, but it would be nice to find out together. Plus this meant that they could spend time with each other again. Being with Angelina helped so much with dealing with everything. He knew that he was much better, but it was still hard.

"George, are you going to completely leave me?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Look, I think it's really great for both of you."

"Really? You don't think it would be weird considering she dating Fr—Fred off and on for years and then married him and was pregnant?"

Lee was quiet for a minute, "It is interesting to think about, but you guys were friends for years too. This kind of thing happens. Besides if it makes both of you happy, isn't that what's important?"

George nodded, "I suppose, I just…I don't want to make things awkward or uncomfortable."

"I think you two will figure it out."

"Thanks Lee. Where did you get all this advice from anyways?"

"I'm just full of surprises."

"That or Alicia is making you read her romance novels."

Lee gave George a glare, "She doesn't make me read those."

"Sure. If you say so."

It wasn't until later that George realized that he had been smiling and having a good time. He felt lighter, but still very much weighed down. He knew that Fred wouldn't want him to dwell on his death and not live. It was still hard.

And he knew that even if things continued with Angelina, though he realized that they hadn't really started, he would still have those incredibly hard days where life would seem pointless. Having Angelina there could definitely help, he knew it would. It wouldn't be a fix, just helpful.

He sat down on the couch, soon they were going to have their first date, then they would go from there. Either way it went George knew that Angelina would still be there. He lay down on the couch and continued thinking about different things, from his brother, his family, his friends, Angelina and of course the joke shop. His thoughts continued circling around until he found himself succumbing to sleep.


	6. Parental Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: __Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Happy Holidays._

**Parental Discussions**

_A few days later_

Angelina looked at the people passing by, they were all moving rather quickly against the cold wind that was currently blowing. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to watch George move over and sit down across from her.

"Hey, Lee said you were here."

Angelina glanced around at the little tea shop she was currently at, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About…"

"Fred?"

"Life in general actually."

Nodding the red haired man touched her hand that was resting on the table. She smiled at him, his touch was warm and she liked it. She hadn't been brooding or anything, she really was just thinking about things in general. Family, her family, school, work, how much things had changed since then. Christmas was getting closer and closer. And she and George had not yet even gone on their date. It was only a few days ago that they had that conversation.

"Heavy topic."

She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"About?"

She didn't need to say the whole thing as they both could tell what it was about. He nodded in affirmation before responding verbally, "What about tomorrow night?"

"That sounds good." Angelina smiled at him, "So did you want to stay?"

George tilted his head for a minute before responding, "Sure."

"Great. I haven't ordered yet."

It wasn't long before they ordered and got their food. While they were eating George brought up a subject she really didn't think would every come up again, "I think you should say something about your…marriage…to my parents."

"Tell your Mother? I…just…why?"

"Don't you think they deserve to know that F-" George looked down and took a breathe, "that you and Fred were happily married?"

He met her gaze and Angelina shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. But then how would they feel if they found out I killed their grandchild. A link to Fred?"

"Come on Ange, you didn't kill the baby."

"I was being stupid, it's my fault."

"You can't keep blaming yourself."

"I just…I couldn't take care of the baby."

This time George pulled her hand and held it between his two hands, "This doesn't have to be an announcement. I can be there, I just…I think it might help my Mum."

"I don't know."

"Will you think about it? Please. For me?"

Angelina really wanted to just deny him right out, take her hand from between his warm hands and leave and never speak of that again. She couldn't do that to George, he needed her. Even if it was something like this. Besides technically they were her family and it was wrong to lie to them. It had taken forever for her to tell George about it.

Ginny knew.

That was two down, six more left. Unless…

She looked out the window behind George. Unless she didn't need to tell at all, but looking at George again she knew that she couldn't not tell them, regardless of what their reaction was going to be.

"Ange, I'll be with you." Angelina turned back to George as he added, "Every step of the way."

She didn't make a comment, she couldn't. With that comment she felt her breathe catch in her throat. Not wanting to leave him wondering she nodded and felt him squeeze her hand.

* * *

Angelina glanced at the clock again, it was almost time for them to be here; she could feel her heart beating so fiercely that she was sure it was going to burst through her chest. She didn't much feel like explaining what had happened; especially if they ended up thinking she was using George. She would never use him just in place of Fred. She loved…well both of them too much to ever do something like that. Her eyes shifted to the clock again, his parents would be there any minute.

George thought it was best if instead of going to the Burrow for dinner they have it away from everyone, just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and herself. She had agreed to this immediately because then if his parents wanted to leave quickly they could. And right now she really could only focus on them when she told the news. Having everyone else around…she shook it from her thoughts, it was just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley right now. Besides she knew that the rest of the family would find out about it soon enough.

Her parents had known something was up when she was in the hospital. She and George talked about it and they thought it best if they talked to her parents after his parents, just because Fred was their son.

Looking up she saw George next to her staring off into space, "Hey, you okay?"

Shrugging George pulled away from whatever his mind was on and looked down at her, "As well as can be. I just" he walked over and sat down on the couch, "I never thought that I would be the one telling my parents about Fred getting married."

Angelina sat down next to him, "And you don't have to be. George if this is too much, you don't have to stay."

He looked at her and took her hand in his, "Ange, I'm here for you."

"I know. I know, I still don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for."

She smiled and the two leaned back on the couch with their hands still together until a knock at his door brought them back to the present, "That would be them. Let's go."

They moved over and opened the door to a red haired couple. Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled George into a tight hug, and afterwards pulled Angelina into one. This was not going to be easy.

The dinner went fine enough, and before she knew it everything was done and they were sitting on the couches. George looked at her and nodded. She knew that she needed to just tell them. Taking a deep breath she spoke up, "There is something I have to tell you, and I'll understand if you need to leave or…if you're terribly angry with me."

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

She bit her lip, "It's about Fred…and me."

"About Fred?"

Angelina watched as both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reacted to their son's name. Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand in his and she leaned forward a bit. Angelina then looked at George who nodded though he hadn't taken his eyes off of his parents. "Yes. I suppose there just isn't any easy way to say this. A little before the war ended, Fred and I…we…well we were married. And I was pregnant…but…the baby…died." She felt tears start to well up in her eyes; she had told herself that she wasn't going to cry. And here she was doing exactly that.

"What did you say?" Mr. Weasley asked leaning forward just a bit.

"We were married."

"No, Fred would have told us." Mrs. Weasley said.

Angelina looked up at George who then spoke up, "It's true. I was there. They wanted to get married. They were going to tell you after the war."

George quietly spoke about the quiet ceremony with Angelina adding in a few things here and there. Then when they began asking questions about the baby everything seemed to just become a little less focused to Angelina. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sounded shocked as they heard that the baby did indeed die.

Before she knew it Mrs. Weasley's arms were around her and it wasn't until then that she realized that she was crying. "It's alright." She looked behind her and then tightened her hold on Angelina, "Do your parents know?"

"We were going to tell them after you."

"Well, I suppose that makes you our daughter. Angelina, we're not mad at you."

The rest of the night was spent in just talking about different things. It actually wasn't that bad. She knew that her parents shouldn't be so horrible to tell, not with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reactions, it was their son who had died.

Mrs. Weasley had made them promise to come over to dinner along with her parents in a couple of days, she was sure it was probably a good thing because they parents would want to talk. She looked over at George who had sat back on the couch. Talking about everything had to have taken a toll on him. She sat down next to him, "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I understand." She picked up his hand and held it. "Look, for my parents tomorrow, you don't need to come."

"I can be there for you."

"I know you can be, but you don't have to be."

"Let me rephrase, I want to be there for you."

"George, look, I just think it might be easier if I go and talk to them by myself."

"Ange, don't do this to me. I want to be there. I'll be fine."

She looked at him, she knew that it would again be hard for him but she couldn't stop him when he wanted to, "Alright, you can. But if you change your mind, that's completely fine."

He gave her a brief smile and the two stayed like that just holding hands for the rest of the night, finally giving into sleep.

* * *

Angelina knew that it would be hard to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with her parents…she knew that it would be hard but she also knew that it wouldn't be like telling the Weasleys.

She was right for the most part. Her parents were indeed shocked about the whole thing, but when they realized everything they gave her comfort, and they were very nice to George about the whole thing. Her father had even told him that he was an amazing friend and brother to have come with her for this.

George and she told them about the invite to the Weasleys' with which they accepted gladly. And that dinner wasn't really awkward. The parents talked about many things and luckily Mrs. Weasley was able to ensure that it was just them that was there at the dinner.

Once the dinner was all done and her parents left, she and George headed back to their own places. It had been a long week and both of them had decided that it was best to have a night to themselves. It was a nice quiet evening and before she knew it she was in bed.

Things with both sets of parents had gone much, much better than she would have ever thought. But she was glad that it was over with. Things might even be a little easier. Though now that they knew she would hope that no one would read more into her and George's relationship.

They hadn't really progressed far because most of this week was dealing with Fred, not that she minded, but it was taking its' toll on George. She told him that he needed to only come to her if it was really bad. So far nothing. Perhaps he was doing just fine on his own.

She realized that they time they had spent apart was probably a very good thing. Being able to rely on each other was good, but being entirely dependent was not. She then realized that tomorrow would be another day in secret. A small smile was on her face as she fell asleep.


	7. A Good Step Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**A Good Step Forward**

Angelina picked up the shirt and looked at it for a few minutes before setting it back on the shelf. She picked up the one next to it and started looking at it. She hadn't heard much from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since she had told them what had happened between her and Fred. Then again she hadn't gone over there or gone out of her way to find and talk to them. She had even kept a bit away from George; she just wanted to give them space.

George somehow could tell that she was trying to stay away or he was too busy to, he hadn't come and talked to her yet like she thought he would. But she also realized that he might need some time to himself, and it wasn't fair for her to push him faster than he was ready to. She wasn't going to stay away from him too long she could already tell. The two had gotten to a point where they were comfortable with each other and really understood each other.

She looked down and stared suspiciously at the material thinking she had already looked at it, which was altogether quite possible. Angelina couldn't even remember distinctly looking at anything the entire time she was in the store.

"Hey."

The tall dark girl was startled out of her thoughts, "Ginny? What are you doing here?" Angelina asked.

"It is a store Ange." Ginny said looking around at the clothes.

"Right."

"Although to be honest I did specifically come in here when I saw you."

"And you wanted to talk to me." Angelina knew that Ginny could be very blunt when she wanted to be, a trait that was at times a good one. And since she and Ginny were not best friends it meant that Ginny wanted to talk to her. So Ginny had to have known. "Did you hear then?"

"About you telling Mum and Dad about you and Fred?" Then without a confirmation that it was what Angelina was asking Ginny answered her own question, "Yes."

"How are they?"

"Sad. Mum was crying about it for a few days."

She closed her eyes, "I was worried about telling her. It's not fair to her."

"And not telling her would have been fair?" Ginny shook her head, "She's grieving all over again, Fred dying, the baby dying, missing his only marriage."

Angelina looked down, that had been extremely selfish on her part. Hers and Freds', they shouldn't have kept it from anyone. She knew that if Mrs. Weasley had not found out she wouldn't be crying, but that still wasn't fair to her…to any of them, "Listen Ginny, I wasn't trying to intentionally hurt her. Not before with Fred, and not now."

"I know. It's just…we've gone through a lot."

Nodding Angelina looked back up, "A lot of people have. And I'm not saying it's any less painful for your Mum, it's just…it's hard all around and I wasn't trying to make it harder for anyone."

"Look I wasn't trying to say that it wasn't. I know that many people lost family and friends. But I am glad you did tell them, I think it is better in the long run. Otherwise…secrets kept aren't a good thing you know?"

"I know. Thanks Ginny."

"And I didn't ever mean to sound like you were. Trying to make it harder on anyone that is. To be honest it was exactly Fred, so it kind of adds to his memory you know?"

"It is indeed Fred."

The red head smiled, "It is. So are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Just looking. Needed a break you know?"

"Break from work, George?"

"Not sure, just wanted a mindless break. Looking through stores, not exactly science you know?"

"Can I look with you."

"Yeah, that would be great."

The two girls continued looking through the clothes, only talking every so often. Angelina kept mostly to her thoughts and she was quite glad that Ginny respected that.

* * *

George looked around the store; it was pretty busy which was nice. Busy meant he was kept occupied. Though considering that it was nearly Christmas it made sense. These past few days had been a bit weird for him. After helping tell the truth to both his parents and Angelina's parents' things had gotten a little off. It was hard to be near his parents because his Mum would cry as soon as she would see him and his Dad would give him a look that to he wasn't even sure what it meant.

He knew that he only had to last so much longer until things went back…not to normal but the way things had become.

He also had stayed away from Angelina. He knew that he would end up telling her about his parents' reactions and he wasn't sure if she could handle that. George knew that it wasn't fair to stay away from Angelina; they both did so much better together then apart.

He watched as Verity rang up another sale, the final ding from the register bringing him back to the present. Shaking himself of his thoughts he decided to go and start talking to the different customers. He knew that he shouldn't leave Ron and Verity with all this work. Though he was sure they both understood and didn't resent him, he still wasn't going to slack. Besides it was better to have stuff to do. It just made it hard when he wouldn't come and finish George's sentences.

A little while later George went to the backroom. He had helped a bunch of customers and now things had died down. It was close to closing; Ron was up front organizing the store while Verity was counting the money. George decided that he would work on some more products while they finished up there.

He hadn't been working long when he heard the door opening, turning he was met with his younger brother, "Hey George, everything is all done." He walked in and stood next to him, "Verity locked up and took off, she said she already talked with you about it."

"Yeah, she did." George remembered all the times that he and Fred had messed with Ron, it had been a lot of fun. Now…now whenever he looked at Ron he would see one of the few people who saw Fred right before he died. He, Percy, Harry and Hermione. It was hard, but he took comfort in the fact that Fred wasn't alone and they were able to explain what had happened.

"Look, Ginny stopped by earlier, she was wondering if you wanted to come and have dinner with us tonight."

"I'm not really hungry, thanks though."

"George…you're going to want to eat soon enough."

"I'm fine Ron, really."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

George turned and watched Ron open the door that led to the front, "Thanks Ron."

His younger brother turned, "For what?"

"This," he gestured to the store, "for being there."

Ron tilted his head in confusion, "Where?"

"When…Fred…"

Understanding dawned on his face followed by a pained look, "Sure. You know Mum would want to see you."

"You know why."

"Know?"

"About Fred?"

"With Angelina? Yeah. We all do."

He nodded, "How is everyone?"

"No one is mad, you know that? At anyone. You, Angelina, Fred."

"Thanks Ron." George turned back to the project he was working on. When he realized that his brother hadn't left yet he quietly spoke up, "I'm still not hungry Ron."

"Good night George."

And with that he left. George stared into space instead of returning to the work he was on. His family wasn't upset, though his Mum was still sad about the whole thing. When he considered the big deal she went about with Bill's wedding it wasn't any wonder to him that she would react the same for any of their other weddings, including missing them.

It was in the past and no one could change anything now. Sitting and obsessing about it wasn't going to do anybody any good.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before he realized that he wasn't going to get any other work done. Standing up he stretched his muscles before he exited the room. It was then that he realized that he wanted to go for a walk. He began slowly moving through the streets.

George was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize until after halfway there that he was heading over to Angelina's apartment. He must have wanted to see her more than he had realized. He continued his walk but paused as a figure came out of her building. Blinking he realized suddenly who it was, "Ange?"

The dark figure looked up and a smile crossed her face, "George. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't act so surprised."

"It's just…I was about to head over to your place."

"That is funny."

"I thought so too. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah."

He followed her inside and up into her apartment. Together they sat on the couch after hanging up their jackets. "So how are you doing?"

George looked over at her, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm…better." There was another couple of minutes of silence before she spoke up again, "I ran into Ginny today. She told me how your family is taking it."

"Ange…look I'm sorry, you don't have to worry about anything."

"George, don't apologize. Wait, is that why you haven't wanted to see me?"

"It isn't that…I just…I didn't want you to worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Don't worry, Ginny and I talked about this…and I'm fine."

Nodding slowly George leaned against the couch, "That's a relief. I've been worried."

Angelina moved her hand on top of George, "Thanks. Really."

He smiled at her, knowing that no words were needed. She looked a bit lighter, telling about her and Fred must have helped, which was a good thing. Before he realized it they were both leaning in closer to each other. Unlike the last time things felt right. Good. Then their lips touched, it was the briefest of kisses but enough for the two to realize that it was just perfect. They pulled back and smiled at each other before leaning back and sharing another kiss.


	8. Continuing and Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**Continuing and Moving Forward**

_A few days before Christmas_

Angelina slowly sat up in bed. Looking at the clock she realized that it was later than she anticipated. Getting up she quickly got dressed and ready for work. Today she was only working half a day; she had decided to take half off so she could finish her shopping.

She still needed something for her Dad and George. She smiled at the last name. It had been about a week since their first kiss. They hadn't advertised their relationship but they're weren't trying to hide it. At this point no one else knew about the two of them, at least she was sure no one else did. The one person George would have told was…not available. A pang still entered her chest as she thought about Fred. She still missed him and she knew that she would always love him, but she still had strong feelings for George. She loved him, and not because he was Fred's twin, she loved him for who he was.

Shaking herself of her deep thoughts she got up and quickly got dressed. Once she was done she headed out to meet Alicia and Katie.

* * *

"So, you guys are what exactly?"

George looked at his friend and shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure…I think we are together. Have you not talked to her?"

Lee shook his head, "Only in passing, we both have been busy. Which I assume that's to say you as well?"

George rolled his eyes and finished putting away the dishes. "Things are almost the same, but I told her and she told me."

"I see." Lee was quiet for a minute before continuing, "And how do you feel?"

George raised an eyebrow, "About Ange and me being together?"

"In regards with Fred."

At the mention of his twin's name George fell silent. He knew that he was never going to be completely over the loss of his other half, but with time it became better in the way that he knew how to deal with it. There was still a big hole there, one that no one would ever be able to fill, but he was living, and that's what Fred would have wanted.

Still being with Angelina who was his brother's wife was a bit weird, and yet the two fit together so well. He needed and wanted Angelina around, and she had made it clear that she had felt the same way.

"I think…it's okay."

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk…"

"I know. Thanks."

Lee had been a great friend all things considering. Although since he was both of their friend, it made sense that Lee understood and wasn't turned away from how little time they had been spending together. He was also understanding about the Fred and Angelina marriage, the miscarriage and then he and Angelina falling for the other one.

He was glad that Lee was helpful and always there, he wasn't sure how he would have made it otherwise. George knew though that he would be there to help him out just like Lee had been there.

George knew that things were simple, but simple right now was good. The simple things, family, store, friends was what he needed.

One step at a time.

He was doing that and succeeding, he had just a bit more of himself than before. Just a bit more that he let out, not like when Fred was around, but just a bit. At least it was progress, one step at a time.

* * *

"Let's go in here; I think it might have the perfect present for Rob." Katie abruptly turned and entered a small shop.

Alicia and Angelina followed her out of the biting cold. Angelina, Alicia and Katie had all been out shopping and getting last minute Christmas errands done. Katie was still looking for a present for her boyfriend. She had dragged Angelina and Alicia all over town going into odd shops mostly. They were places that Angelina hadn't ever remembered coming across before.

This store was filled with all kinds of items that centered around a nature theme. The clothes had wolves on them, or trees, there were little statuettes of wolves and bears, and there were many beautiful paintings, along with other things. Alicia turned and began looking through a rack of shirts while Angelina started looking at the different paintings.

As she was looking at a painting in the woods with a small waterfall, Katie walked up to her, "I think I got it!"

Alicia came over to the two girls, "You found something for Rob?"

"Yes!"

"What is it?" Angelina asked, seeing only bags on Katie's arms.

"I already bought it. I didn't want to think too much about it. I have it, and I think he's going to love it."

Alicia readjusted her bags, "Well what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Katie, neither one of us is Rob. And neither one of us is going to tell him what you got."

"If I say it I'll doubt it and then return it. I like it, so let's go before I change my mind."

Alicia and Angelina looked at each other and shook their heads before all three girls left the store. Since they had been in the store it had gotten colder out, all three girls quickly re buttoned their jackets.

"It is really getting cold today."

"I know. It's kind of weird." Katie looked both ways and then the other two girls followed her across the road each looking as well, "So I'm all done. What about you guys?"

Alicia pointed to a small café, "Let's go there and rest and figure it out."

Before long the girls had their coats off and were sitting around drinking hot chocolate. Katie took another sip of hers and nodded to Alicia, "Do you still have anyone left on your list?"

Alicia took out a list from her pocket and looked at it, "No, I'm done. Ange?"

"I got my Dad's present and I got George's. I'm good too."

"How is George?"

"Come on Katie, you've seen him recently. You tell me."

"I mean, how is he?" The brunette asked smiling at Angelina.

"Ange, look we know you guys both like each other. Are you together?"

The tall girl looked down into her cup, "It's not a big deal."

"You guys are together!" Alicia looked over at Katie, "I suppose you were right."

Angelina looked up, "Don't make a big deal about it alright. We like it quiet."

Her two friends nodded, "Have you two kissed?"

"Only once. But enough about that, can you believe it's almost Christmas?"

The girls grinned realizing that Angelina wanted to drop it. Then they continued talking about different things for Christmas.

* * *

Angelina waited at the door, she knew he was home, and there was no way that he was still at the store. Although, there was a definite possibility that he could be and she did realize that, she just wanted to talk to him.

After that kiss things hadn't gotten awkward between her and George which was nice, but at the same time nothing else was happening. Angelina wasn't positive what was going on but she knew that it was time to find out.

She lifted up her hand to knock again when the door opened and she was greeted with a familiar smile, "Hey Ange," he looked at her raised hand, "patience is a virtue."

Shaking her head she smiled, "I'm sure."

"Come on in."

The two walked over and sat on the couch, "So how are you?"

"I'm good."

Angelina looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and looked at George, "What are we? I mean I know we're friends, but…that kiss…and we both like each other. It would be nice to know, do you?"

"I'm not sure. I…well I wouldn't mind being a definite thing, I kind of assumed we were…" He trailed of at the end but continued looking her, not embarrassed at all.

"It wasn't definite, so I just…I wanted to know."

"We both want to."

"So, it's settled then?"

"Yeah."

Angelina smiled, "Great. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, since you're here would you like to stay and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good."

George put in a movie and the two settled down on the couch with the movie playing, enjoying each others' presence.


	9. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things got hectic with the holidays and then I got bronchitis. Now that I'm better I'm hoping that I can get back to updating much more frequently than I have been._

**Realization **

Angelina looked into the mirror once more, she wasn't nervous. She didn't have any reason to be nervous. But just as she thought that her stomach flipped again. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and it wasn't until now that she remembered how much she hated feeling this way.

With Fred it hadn't really been all the nerves, they clashed together and came together just like a match. There was work and yet there wasn't much. She and Fred's relationship was very interesting. There were other guys between Fred, she had dated many different guys, some at Hogwarts others at home. With them there were some nerves, some more than others. Why was George so different?

She went back to her closet and put on something else. George was different because if this went wrong she could loose him and they both needed each other. It wasn't the desire that she had at the beginning when she needed him more than anything else. It was something else.

Her feelings for Fred were real. Are real. She still loved him. She was always going to love him and she didn't think that would ever change, whether she dated a million guys or just one, Fred would always have a special place in her heart.

George.

He was going to be here soon. Quickly she changed once more and gave herself a final look in the mirror. It was fine. George was her friend, and well…they were going out on a date, a real one. Angelina smiled at that memory as it came to the front of her mind.

_ She and George were sitting in the back room at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It had been a long day and Angelina didn't feel like doing too much, she truthfully wanted to get home and get into bed. She and George had somehow gotten to the point where they both tried to spend time together, even if it was only five minutes_

_ Angelina was sitting with her head on the table staring off at a picture of a mountain landscape where the animals were moving._

_ "You know if you're really that tired you can go back to your house."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You look exhausted Ange, have you not been sleeping through the night?"_

_ "No, I don't think it's that."_

_ "Work?"_

_ "Maybe, I just…I don't know, maybe I need to sleep more."_

_ "That's fine."_

_ She sat up a little straighter, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"_

_ The red haired man smiled, "I wouldn't have to try if I wanted to do that."_

_ "Funny. You don't have control over me."_

_ He shrugged, "I just don't want you to not be sleeping again. You need your rest. Are you…are you having more nightmares?"_

_ She swallowed, "Are you?"_

_ He looked down, apparently that was another question that was answered but would be kept unanswered. It was quiet for another couple of minutes before he spoke up again, "I've wanted to ask you something for a while."_

_ "What?"_

_ He continued working on whatever it was that he was working on. Even when Angelina was back there and he was working on another product she couldn't figure it out until he was done with it. "Perhaps, if you want to I mean, we could go out. On a date."_

_ This caught Angelina completely by surprise, "On a real date?"_

_ "No I want to go on a fake date." A soft grin appeared on his face which then quickly left after a glance around the room. She knew what that meant, another inside joke, but the other wasn't there for it._

_ Angelina moved her hand on top of his and he blinked and looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes and so the two sat there in silence holding hands. She wasn't sure how long it was before George pulled back and continued working on the prank. She waited for quite a while, in fact it wasn't until much later when they were both at Lee's with Alicia, Katie and Rob that Angelina whispered in his ear at one point that she would love to._

It wasn't a typical thing that happened when a guy first asked you out, but nothing between her and George was really typical. She glanced at the mirror and decided to stick with it. She wasn't dressed up too much so that it could be just comfortable if they needed it, but she was dressed up a little more. She wasn't sure what they were going to be doing for their date, but she and George would be together so that made it worth while.

Just a few minutes later there was a light knock on her door. Upon opening the door she saw George, "Hey, come on in."

They both had worn casual clothes so that was good, even though it took Angelina a few tries until she got to the right one. She smiled and he grinned and looked toward the couch, "Should I really make myself comfortable?"

"Ha ha, I'm almost done. Give me just a few minutes."

"Sure."

She shook her head and went back into her room. She really didn't have too much to do but she needed another couple of minutes. It wasn't the guy that was freaking her out, George was George. She would be comfortable and have fun with him, and that's what was important on a date…well two of the things.

Giving herself one last look she went out and saw George asleep on the couch. She frowned knowing that she hadn't taken that long. She went over to him and touched his shoulder, "George?"

He opened his eyes, "Are you finally done?"

"You're ever so funny." She rolled her eyes, "but if you're really tired, by all means, sleep, I'll find something to do."

He shook his head, "I'm ready."

She smiled and although she was very much with George at the moment the back of her mind had entertained a memory of another person and joking. Angelina shook the memory, she wasn't going to try and escape from memories but she was trying to stay focused on what was happening now. And now she had a date with a great guy who she had fallen in love with.

* * *

The date was going better than he had expected it to. They were able to joke and it wasn't awkward at all, which was nice. And even though they were still joking and such it wasn't like they were just friends. It was definitely a date.

They both wore casual clothes, and even though it was casual Angelina still looked amazing. He didn't quite get how he seemed to have these thoughts about her now whereas he had spent seven years together with her and he never once thought about her romantically. She was his friend, and then Fred's girlfriend…or whatever they had been.

They had gone to a little restaurant, nothing fancy, but someplace he knew that she really liked the food. They had already finished dinner and were just sitting there talking. It was really nice.

"So, it turned out it wasn't really necessary to check all of that out."

"Although it always turns out that way?" He grinned at the idea of the story she was telling him about work.

"I know, it isn't exactly the funniest…it's one of those you had to be there."

George shrugged, "Not everyone can be funny."

She playfully glared at him, "Thanks so much."

"You brought it up." The waiter brought the check and handed it to George. George paid the bill and then the two of them left the restaurant.

They began walking slowly down the street; he hadn't planned too much on their first date. It wasn't because he hadn't put much thought into it; in fact he had considered many options. He could take her to a concert, or a game. They could go to a specific location, be it a store or park or something much like that. They could do many things, and yet nothing fit when he thought of the first date he wanted to take Angelina on.

Instead he settled on taking her for dinner and then walking. Wherever it led them to…that would be interesting to find out. He knew that the two spent a lot of time talking, and just…being there with each other. George wanted to show Angelina that they weren't just friends hanging out but there was something more, and that was the dinner part. He would take her to dinner, but then afterwards that would be where it showed that it was just the two of them, that they didn't have to become different people to be with each other.

Dinner had been good, she had liked where they went, and they were able to talk. They weren't doing much other than just walking, but it was nice.

He glanced over at Angelina and smiled. He hadn't ever considered there would be a day like this. He hadn't thought much about that. He had always liked Angelina, in just a friend way, but he knew that there was much more than that. He had realized that Angelina was attractive, but now he appreciated it. He loved her sense of humor and the way she could move from that to serious if the situation required it. She was stubborn, but in a good way. And she understood him, not like Fred did, but still.

"George, as much as I love this…I think I need to get some sleep."

He shook himself from his thoughts and looked around; it was now dark out. "Right, sorry. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"It's fine. I've been thinking too."

"I'm sure this wasn't what you were expecting…"

"George, I really enjoyed myself, and the time I got to spend with you. Thank you."

He smiled and then held out his hand, she took a hold of it and the two apparated to her apartment, "I'll see you later then?"

She smiled, "Yes. Thank you."

He grinned and before he could say anything else she leaned in and kissed him. George put his arm around her and pulled her closer as he deepened it. He felt her arms move around his neck and rest there. After a time they both pulled away with a smile on both their faces, "Good night."

"Good night." He watched Angelina shut the door to her apartment and it was at that moment that he realized that the kiss they shared had showed him that not only were they not just friends anymore, but that he was in love with her.


	10. The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**The Day After**

Angelina woke up to a loud knocking. Slowly she sat up and realized that she had been asleep for a while. The night before had been her first date with George, quite a perfect first date if she had anything to say about it. Although the one thing she wished had gone differently was that she had started getting tired and had told him so. She figured he wouldn't hold it against her but she still wished she hadn't let it come out the way that it did.

Last night she hadn't put together why she was so tired, but today she realized why it is that she was, she had a cold. It wasn't any big deal, but it was enough that she had snapped. Being sick made her a bit irritable. She wished she hadn't reacted that way with George. She really had enjoyed her date with him; he would understand.

The loud knocking came again.

Sighing Angelina got out of bed and moved slowly to the door. She wasn't sure who was here, but she couldn't imagine that it was that important. Still she hated not knowing.

Once at the door she looked through the hole and saw that it was Alicia. She opened the door, "Hey."

"Ange? You look terrible."

"Thanks." Angelina turned away from the door and moved to sit on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just…you're not feeling well. Did something happen between you and George last night?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Then why?" Alicia trailed off as she gestured to Angelina's pajamas.

"What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes." Alicia looked closely at Angelina, "You're sick."

"Just a bit, but it's really nothing."

Her friend raised her eyebrow, "Really? Nothing?"

Sighing Angelina nodded, "Yes, I just need to rest and take something for it, it won't be an issue. I'll be better in no time at all."

"And you would have, but I woke you up?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

Angelina shrugged, "It's alright." There was another impossibly loud knock on the door, "Who's that?"

"Bet it's Katie, do you mind if I answer for you?"

"Go ahead."

Angelina leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She listened as her friend moved across the floor and opened the door. She must have signaled to Katie quickly because all she then heard was their quiet 'hellos'.

After a short hushed conversation where she assumed Alicia was filing in Katie with what had already gone on it grew quiet which caused Angelina to open her eyes. Shortly after she did her two friends appeared next to her, "Hey Ange. Sorry you're sick."

"Thanks Katie, but it is really nothing. Right now is just a byproduct of sleeping too long. I'm honestly not that sick."

Alicia sat down next to Angelina while Katie sat facing her two friends on the coffee table, "Alicia made it sound that way."

Angelina and Katie looked over at Alicia who shrugged, "I was just trying to keep her voice down that was it."

"Next time you have a cold I'm going to blow it wildly out of proportion."

Katie laughed and then looked at Angelina, "How was the date?"

"It was good. We had a great time."  
"What did you two do on it?"

Angelina looked at Alicia and then back at Katie, "We had dinner and walked."

"That does sound sweet and just right."

"Yes, it was."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"I just woke up to Alicia knocking on the door. I'll see George later." Even though Angelina said it as if it didn't matter she felt her heart expand with the thought of seeing George.

However her two friends were able to spot her smile as she said George's name which caused a nudge from Katie, "You're excited to see him."

"George is nice."

"And I'm sure that's all you think of him."

Angelina frowned, "You guys don't think it's weird?"

"What?"

"Me and George…after Fred…."

Katie and Alicia looked at each other and then back at Angelina. Katie leaned forward, "No. Alicia and I actually were talking about that the other day."

"You were talking about me and my relationships?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Not like that. We just…we were talking about your date coming in and we had wondered how you felt about the whole and how George did."

"Yeah, we just, we weren't sure how to ask."

Angelina nodded, "I can see why that would be hard."

"So, the most important question here is how you two feel about it." Alicia said.

"She's right. I mean people can look at a couple and not understand, but I think that if the couple understands themselves and they are together for the right reasons then it's fine and it's not about what anyone else says."

"That does make sense. And I like George…a lot." She didn't want to actually tell her friends that she was in love with George; she wanted George to hear it first. And she wanted to know what his reaction was and if he felt anything like that for her.

"We figured that out already." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"You asked, I'm answering. If you don't like the answer too bad."

Katie smiled and shrugged, "Go on, I'm listening."

Angelina just shook her head and then continued, "I know that it's not Fred's brother that I like; it's George. He was…is my friend, but it's something more."

"That makes sense. I didn't see Lee as anything more than a friend, so I get that." Alicia said.

"Thanks."

"And George, he feels the same way."

"After last night? I hope so."

"Why would you think that something was wrong?"

"I was a bit snippy at the end."

Katie shook her head, "We all know you get snippy when you're sick. Don't worry. I'm sure George will be fine."

"I agree with Katie, I just don't see George getting all weird about it."

"Thanks."

"Well, do you want to watch something?"

"That sounds good." Angelina said gesturing to the TV on the other side of the room, "just put something in."

Alicia nodded and put in a movie and the girls made themselves comfortable to watch the movie.

* * *

George thanked the customer and watched as they left. Slowly he leaned down on the counter and waited for someone else. It had been a bit slow today and both Ron and Verity were on the floor fixing things up.

He had really enjoyed his date with Angelina last night. It worked out better than he had thought, there really wasn't anything weird. He wanted to see how she was doing, he was fairly positive that she was a bit sick. Probably a cold.

George was brought out of his thoughts to the store door opening. "Hey George."

"Lee, good to see you."

His friend come over to the counter, "So, how was your date last night?"

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"I take it you haven't been over to see Ange today?"

"Not yet. I was busy and then I came to see you."

"With what?"

"What?"

"What were you busy with?"

"Just taking care of some stuff for Alicia and me tonight."

George nodded, "So why are you here?"

Lee shook his head, "I told you. Is Angelina still on your mind?"

"Shut up." George watched as Lee grinned knowing that George was just joking. "No I think Angelina is sick. Probably with something small."

"Why do you think and not know?"

"Because I haven't seen her since last night but her behavior suggests that she has something."

"Was she snippy last night?"

"Near the end."

"That's not so bad."

"No, I'm going to visit her after work."

"You guys are already doing that?"

George gave his friend a little push, "She's still one of my best friends."

With that comment both guys became quiet and looked off for a few minutes. George knew that they were both thinking about Fred. Fred would always be his best friend; Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Katie, they were all really close to…best friends even. Nothing compared to his other half and he wasn't trying to replace it with someone else. Lee was still looking off when George looked back at him. He could tell that Lee was trying to give George some extra space because of the subject.

After a minute George took another breath, "So, I hope that goes well with Alicia tonight."

Lee looked back at George, "I hope so too.

* * *

Angelina was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard a knock at her door. Setting down the book she was currently reading she went over and answered it. A smile broke across her face. "George!"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

George followed her over to the couch and the two sat down next to each other. "So are you feeling any better?"

Angelina looked at George, he knew that she had been sick, "Yes I am."

"Don't look at me like that. I've spent a lot of time with you; I know certain things about you."

"Right. Thank you for asking. I am sorry though about last night."

He shrugged, "You weren't feeling well, I know that. Don't worry about it."

"I did enjoy our date."

He smiled, "Me too." She liked his smile, it was one that wasn't seen that much since Fred had died. He reached over and took her hand in his, "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Katie and Alicia came over, we just hung out. They left a bit ago. How was your day?"

"It was…a day."

She nodded, "One of those days?" She was referring to the times when George had an even harder time with his twin's death.

He swallowed, "Different than that." The red haired man looked away. The two were quiet for a few minutes until George turned back to her, "The day is better now."

"I'm glad. Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm good for now Ange."

She nodded, "So do you want to do something?"

"We're not leaving your apartment, you shouldn't be out and about."

"I'm not dying, it's a small cold."

"It was enough to change your mood, let's stay in."

Sighing she signaled to George, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know really, but spending time with you, even just sitting here, would be nice."

"I agree." She felt her lips tug upwards.

George gave a small but sincere smile in return, "Come here."

He leaned against the arm of the couch and pulled her so she was leaning on his chest. Together the two sat and began talking about different things just enjoying the time with each other.


	11. A Different But Good Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**A Different But Good Christmas**

_December 25, 1998_

Angelina woke up slowly, she reached out and pulled her blanket up closer to her, as she did she realized that it wasn't her blanket, in fact the bed didn't feel familiar. It meant that she wasn't on her bed or couch, and she wasn't in Fred or George's bed or on their couch. As she opened her eyes she then realized where she was. It was Christmas and she was at the Burrow.

She and George had spent Christmas Eve with her family. Though she and George had went on their first actual date less than a week ago it felt like it would be wrong if they weren't together for Christmas. Maybe some of it had to do with her having been married to Fred…still married…that was still one that she wasn't she about. Technically she and Fred were still married, after all there hadn't been a divorce, but since Fred was…gone…then perhaps that simply meant they weren't married.

She knew that she could get married again, even though it might be odd…at that moment George popped into her mind. Shaking her head from the thought she quickly decided to abandon the idea of marriage at the moment.

The night before she and George had gone over and had Christmas Eve dinner with her family and then opened some of the presents. It was nice and quiet, which was sure to be quite a difference then today would be at the Burrow.

With her family it was her parents and her, so adding George only added an extra one. However at the Burrow there would be everyone, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Teddy and his grandmother, and or course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was a lot of people, it would be quite different then staying at hers or Georges' where it was only the one there, maybe two. Having Alicia and Katie made three of course, but that still wasn't as full as it would be now.

She wasn't sure how it would be…it could be very nice.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened, Ginny came in, "Morning Angelina. I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up."

She sat up, "Morning. Happy Christmas."

Smiling Ginny nodded towards the end of Angelina's bed, "Happy Christmas."

Angelina looked at the pile that lay at the end of her bed, it was the first Christmas in such a long time without Fred, the thought made her sad. She saw Ginny go and sit down on her own bed.

She glanced down at the end of Ginny's bed and saw that no presents were there which meant that Ginny had already opened them. She looked over to the other bed in the room which was also empty. Angelina gestured towards the bed, "Hermione?"

"She and Ron and Harry are talking."

Nodding Angelina looked towards the door, "Do you want me to leave?"

Ginny as though coming out of being in deep thought shook her head, "No, sorry. It's not you, don't worry."

Puzzled Angelina was quiet for a minute before she looked over at Hermione's bed again, "It's because it's the three of them talking without you?"

"Something happened Christmas last year when they were gone, I don't know what. Bill told me not to think about it." She shrugged, "I get it. I mean…it was hard last year."

"As is adjusting after the war."

A sad smile flashed across Ginny's face, "It's over and that's the first good thing."

"I agree."

"Do you want to see George? You can go; you don't have to stay here with me."

"I like talking with you Ginny."

She smiled and the two girls talked while Angelina opened her presents.

* * *

George opened his eyes and slowly listened to any sounds around him. It was relatively quiet, but there was distant sounds. Sounds which allowed him to realize that he was at the Burrow.

His home.

Their home.

It was nice being back here and yet there was still the pain that seemed to be much more evident now than it was a few days ago. Then again he had expected certain days to be harder than others, today would make sense. Sighing he sat up in his bed and looked around. There was no one else there which he was grateful for. He noticed the pile of presents at the end of his bed and decided to go ahead and start opening the gifts.

He remembered when he and Fred would do theirs together. Usually people tended to get them the same thing for them or perhaps they would get them one present for the both of them.

Opening the gifts took a lot longer than normal since there was only one person and he wasn't trying to rush through it.

When he was almost done he heard a knock on his door. Frowning he realized that odds of it being most of his family was unlikely, they didn't always knock. It could be his Mum…or it could be Angelina. At the current time he would have preferred for it to be Angelina than his Mum. He just wasn't sure if he could do with the attention of a Mother right now.

"Come in."

Thankfully someone had listened to him. He smiled slightly as Angelina came in and shut the door. Sitting down next to him she gestured towards the presents, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Fred."

She said it so simply without any attachment that felt like he had to talk or even confirm that it was where his mind was. Instead of questioning it further she reached over and placed her hand on top of his and just sat there.

George welcomed the gesture, he was glad it wasn't anything big. The simple quiet gesture held more to him than he realized it would. He wasn't sure how long they sat there before Angelina spoke up, "Are you ready or do you want some more time by yourself?"

He didn't respond right away and instead thought about the question and wondered about what he really did want. He could go downstairs and be surrounded by the remainder of his family or he could stay up here with either Angelina or by himself.

He didn't really want to stay up by himself, it just…the idea felt so…sad and alone. Angelina could stay up here with him. He loved her company…he loved her. It was at that moment that he realized he wanted to tell her. When he looked over at her he realized that he couldn't tell her then. He wanted to make sure he told her at a good time, and he didn't figure bonding over the loss of someone important to both of them was a good time. He didn't want to dishonor Fred's memory.

Perhaps going downstairs would be a good idea.

Angelina stayed quiet while he thought and after a while she raised an eyebrow, "Downstairs or here?"

"Downstairs."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them went downstairs. Before they had made it all the way to the ground floor they were hit with wonderful smells and exciting sounds. He could hear his Mother in the kitchen, he was quite sure she was either cooking or cleaning and from the sound of it getting Ginny and Hermione to help her out. In the living room there was a lot of noise and he figured that Bill and Ron were playing chess, while others were talking.

He looked over at Angelina who smiled at him and nodded. The two quietly entered. It was a much different feeling then when he and Fred would enter. He was glad that Angelina was there. Most of the time the two were together, but there were the times that she was off talking with some of the others that were there and he was off talking too. He realized that he was having fun, it wasn't the same as when he and Fred were together, but in and of itself it was good.

There was a lot of things that he found enjoyable, even if it was done slightly different than what he and Fred would have done.

Christmas day went by quickly and before he knew it he and Angelina were back at her apartment. He had brought her back and the two ended up sitting on the couch talking.

"I'm glad we had Christmas together."

Smiling she nodded, "Me too."

They leaned together and shared a kiss. "It was a good day."

"It was."

Before coming back to her place they had both visited Fred's grave. It was nice having someone there, but he knew that he wouldn't give up his time alone with Fred, just as surely as Angelina wouldn't either.

Not much was said, but they remained there for a while before they both wished Fred a Happy Christmas and told him they missed and loved him. A simple message, but very sweet. George already knew that he would be visiting his brother again tomorrow, but for now that simple visit would do.

Besides he knew that he needed some more alone time with Fred. He and Angelina had gone so far in what seemed like such a short time…was that a disgrace to Fred, or was it just something that happened? Surely Fred would have understood and even encouraged it…had he been able to take to George.

Settling in with her head on his shoulder he realized that Fred would still be happy for him. George was content. He knew that he could be happier, but the only reason he could be happier would be with his brother back with him. For now he had Angelina and that was something that helped him in more ways than one.

He did love her and he knew that he wasn't just using her. He would tell her…but at this moment when he could tell she was falling to sleep, he would wait. George wasn't worried about telling her, he knew that she would be there for him regardless, and besides things would happen the way they should.

Tonight was Christmas night and he was more than content to just sit here. As the time wore on he felt himself slowly drift to sleep with Angelina by his side.


	12. Out It Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

**Out It Comes**

_A month later_

Angelina had just gotten into her flat, it was still cold out and there was moisture in the air that made it even worse. She rubbed her hands together after shutting the door and set her things down on the table by the door.

A shiver went through her body as she began walking to her bedroom. She needed to get into something warm and dry. And soon. She didn't need to be catching another cold, missing work was not good.

After changing she went into the kitchen and got herself some hot chocolate. As she drank it she moved into the living room and sat on the couch. She only had on the light in the kitchen and the hall light so it was fairly dark in her flat, but she found that this was one of those times that she liked it.

She sat there sipping the drink slowly letting herself relax more with every minute.

Things between her and George had been really good after Christmas. Their families had seemed to very readily accept the two of them, although Angelina wondered if they hadn't already with how little things seemed to change.

Ginny had also explained that Angelina and George were just also always together. Even though Angelina knew that the statement was a bit exaggerated she did realize that the two of them did spend a lot of time together. But they still had time away, they didn't always need be near each other, and Angelina thought that was a good thing. Especially so they could get roots back down without their hold only being the other one. George in particular.

She knew that George needed to make sure he had more hold here because though it had been quite a while since…Fred had died, things were still a bit hard for him. Not to say it wasn't hard on herself or Fred's other family or friends, but everyone knew that it was the hardest on George.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. She realized that it was a quiet knock but since her apartment was so quiet it actually gave her a bit of a scare. Standing up she moved to the door and looked to see who it was. Opening it she smiled, "George."

"Hey Ange."

He moved forward and the two embraced for a short while. She shut the door and gestured to the couches, "Have a seat."

He looked around and sat down in what she now thought of as his seat. "In the dark again?"

"I like the dark. Right now it's peaceful."

A smile crossed his lips, "Of course."

"Store go well today?"

"I'd say so."

"How is everyone?"

"Same as when you saw them a few days ago."

"I just saw your Mum today. We had lunch."

"Really? And I didn't know about it?"

Angelina shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal. We ran into each other and she invited me over for lunch."

"How did it go?"

"It went well I think. Your Mum has always been great, I still feel bad about keeping everything."

"Me too. But, as Lee pointed out we can't let that get in the way. Fred wouldn't have wanted that."

"No, I suppose not."

George grinned, "I got it out."

Angelina sat up a bit straighter. "That one that you were having a hard time with?"

"Yeah. I figured it out, and…it's going to be on the shelves tomorrow morning. Already stocked it."

Angelina smiled and reached out taking his hand, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks."

It was one of the jokes that he and Fred had been working on before everything had started happening. They hadn't been able to finish it and after the funeral George hadn't been able to work on those for a while. Once he finally had been able to start, the finishing touches on this one had eluded George. So for him to finally figure it out…she knew that it had to be a bittersweet moment.

They sat there for a while longer talking about a few things here and there before falling into silence. A few minutes after the quiet Angelina stood and moved to the kitchen. She turned on one of the lights trying to keep the lighting low and made a couple more mugs of hot chocolate. She then opened the fridge and as she did so George came in.

Between the two of them they began pulling together a simple dinner. The moves were effortless and the talked every now and then without really paying much attention to what they were doing.

Soon enough a dinner was ready and the two sat down and ate their impromptu meal. Angelina had to admit that she loved when things like this happened. It wasn't all the time, but when she and George did things like this, it just made it seem like they were more connected.

As they sat and ate their dinner speaking every now and then Angelina realized that she wanted to tell George how she was really feeling about him. She loved him and she wanted him to know. She wasn't sure where George stood with his feelings, she knew he cared about her and probably loved her in the friend way.

But romantic?  
She just didn't know.

Not knowing would make it harder, but in the end it would be worth it, even if she didn't hear it from him.

After what happened with Fred she knew that she might not get a long time with someone, and she shouldn't waste time if she knew how she felt. Though she was sure that was the case with a lot of people after the war. Who could blame anyone? One minute a loved one is there and the next they're completely gone.

No, she couldn't blame anyone.

Angelina still loved Fred and she knew that would never chance, but she did love George and more than just a friend.

They finished dinner and then took care of the dishes and then the two went and sat down in the living room. They had been sitting there for only a few minutes when to her surprise George spoke up, "Ange, I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…it's…I understand if you don't feel this way. And you know if you don't we can continue with how things were going, however…" He took a deep breathe, "I love you Angelina. And I don't mean I love you as a friend, which of course I do, but I love you."

He turned and looked at her. She was completely shocked, he was in love with her. As she let that settle on her and she relaxed a bit into the revelation she smiled at the red haired man sitting next to her. "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes he pulled back and the two shared a kiss that continued to get stronger as they showed the other person the love that they felt.


	13. In The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I apologize for how long it's taken for an update, things have just not been the nicest, I think things will be better and then something else happens. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. I'm glad of those who enjoyed it, and also those who read all three. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thank you so much alicecullenisrealinmyworld, Dimcairien, PhinalPhantasy, and Shockin'BlueEyes._

**In The End**

Angelina finished cleaning the dishes. She was quite glad that the day was over with. She was exhausted. She looked at the time; he wasn't back yet. Shaking her head she realized that he probably was still cleaning up, or he had gotten caught up in a new idea. Either way she wasn't too worried, he would make it home. George wasn't always late; he and Angelina took turns with dinner.

Still she wondered what was taking him so long.

Shrugging to herself she checked to see how dinner was. Everything seemed fine so she moved everything out to the table. After putting a spell on it to make sure it didn't get cold she went to the living room and sat down.

All was quiet in the apartment which was nice. Sometimes the quiet was a really good thing to sit in. Angelina enjoyed being able to relax at the end of the day.

Before she had the chance to pick up a book the front door opened and a smile naturally fell on her lips as she realized it was George.

He walked into full view of her and smiled. Standing up she the two shared a kiss.

"How was your day?"

Angelina nodded, "It was good."

Her voice was soft and George was following suit, "Sorry I'm a bit late. I hadn't intended to do that."

"It's not a big deal. I figured you were working on something?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done."

"Good. Then you can get it out there on the shelves."

He nodded, "Soon enough."

"Dinner is ready, since you decided to skip making it tonight." She stood up and turned towards the kitchen.

"I did dinner last night remember?"

"Was that dinner?"

Angelina looked over her shoulder to catch a simple grin cross the man's face before he shrugged, "Your idea."

"I didn't particular want bugs in my soup." Though they weren't real bugs it was still a little gross to find them there. As soon as she saw them she had realized what it was, a joke. George had only recently started playing jokes on people. It was small stuff, and only with certain people. But the life was back in there, though he was still aching from the loss of Fred.

They had come a long way since Fred had been killed. She could still tell how much George still hurt from the loss of his other half, but he also had other things, people to help, though it still wasn't the same.

Angelina was sure she could pinpoint the moment life sprang back into him the way it had.

"I'm going to put this down and…" He smiled, "I'll just be a minute."

Angelina nodded as George moved off and away from the kitchen.

Fred's death still hurt her and she had found herself at his grave a few times, even after she and George were married. Her thoughts began to drift once more, she had been married two times in her life, and they were brothers. She knew that some people thought that she was using George as a substitute-a few even saying it to her, but she wasn't. She would never dream of doing that to him. She had been friends with George in Hogwarts too. Neither George nor she cared about what people said. He knew that it wasn't true with her and she didn't let it bother her.

She knew that Fred would be happy that the two of them were happy. Though she had a feeling that she and Fred would have lasted long and had a happy family had he lived. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with George, she was completely happy. She was in love with him. And she knew that he loved her too.

Angelina was quite content in their life that they shared. George still had the joke shop and still created things. Certain times his creativity would stop, but those times were when the loss of Fred was getting to him the most.

Her parents loved George. They had met him a few times before and still cared about him now. As for the Weasley's there didn't seem to be any big deal in regards with the two of them marrying. None of them seemed to think that she was using George and for that she was grateful for.

Lee, Alicia, Katie, all of them were happy.

"You're in a very deep thought."

She shrugged, "Just thinking."

George sat down next to her, "About?"

"Us."

He nodded, "You okay?"

"I'm good. I really am."

"Good. Me too."

They shared another kiss and then sat down at the table where Angelina had put the dinner.

The two began to eat dinner, talking about each other's days and other various things they were thinking about. They continued talking a bit longer after dinner was finished.

After cleaning up after dinner they settled on the couch, George was preoccupied with another invention and Angelina had picked up a book to read. She was having a hard time keeping focused on the book as her thoughts kept drifting.

She hadn't really expected her life would turn out like this, but she had found peace, love and happiness. She hadn't been aware that she would be able to find it with George of all people; he had always been her friend at Hogwarts. In truth she figured she would settle with Fred and have a family with him. With everything that had gone on between them it just seemed to make sense.

Fred and her had been married, and sure enough she had been pregnant. They could have had a family together and she knew that they would be happy.

Life wasn't always what was expected. Things happened differently than you imagine them too. Angelina had fallen in love with George, she wasn't sure if that would have happened had Fred stayed alive…she didn't think it would have, but she didn't really think about that possibility. With the way they had connected through Fred's departure she sometimes wondered if that was the difference between what could have been and what was.

Absently mindedly she turned a page in her book. She was not sorry for falling in love with George, he was the most amazing person, but that didn't mean she was happy that Fred had died. She had George had talked about this whole aspect because he pondered the idea too, she didn't think it was as much as she did, but at least they both understood the other one in that aspect.

George and she were happy. They were a family and they were in love. It was amazing what you can build after a war, but with help you can. A small cry brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked over at George and stood up, as soon as she was on her feet he stood up as well, "How about both?"  
Nodding the two went into the small bedroom that was next to their room. Nestled in his blankets was the most precious thing they had laid eyes on. Fred was looking up at them expectantly as they leaned over the cradle. "I think he needs to be picked up."

George began reaching for Fred before Angelina touched his arm, "He might just need his bottle back."

"It's alright, I've got him."

Angelina watched as her husband picked their tiny baby up cradling in his arms. He picked up the bottle and then sat down on the rocking chair by the bed, "It's alright Ange, he just needs me."

Smiling Angelina nodded and kissed Fred softly on the forehead and then gave George a quick kiss, "I'll be in our room."

He only nodded and Angelina left the room. Before she got too far she turned around and looked at George holding Fred. It was the only name to give the child when they discovered it was a boy, they didn't even have to talk about it. There was a Fred with George again, and though it was not his twin, it was his son and he loved him too. She and George had to fight their way their sorrow, learn to listen to their hearts and understand them, but in the end they finally were able to have their desire's found.


End file.
